


Monster High

by Twigson



Category: Monster High
Genre: Fanfiction, Multi, Romance, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:01:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 5,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24652747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twigson/pseuds/Twigson
Summary: There will be mature themes, just a warning.Chapters with (M) in the beginning are rated Mature and you can skip if you like!Chapter names mean nothing fyiThese were the og characters from MH at one point, then I turned them into something else. My own OCs will be included. Let the madness begin.I am an almost adult writing about something that came out when I was 7.
Relationships: Cleo de Nile/Deuce Gorgon, Draculaura/Clawd Wolf, Garrot du Roque/Rochelle Goyle, Iris Clops/Manny Taur
Kudos: 6





	1. Day one

Clawds POV

I woke up to my little brother Dry screaming curse words at who I can only guess is Cato.

"FUCK OFF!" Dry screamed at his door slammed shut.

"What?" I felt D mumble against my chest, trying to stay asleep as long as possible.

"Hey, baby, I got to pee," I tried to wiggle my way out of D's vice like grip.

"No," she mumbled, burying her face deeper in my chest fur.

I sighed and moved her so I could get up and pee, much to her disgruntled noises.

"You better come cuddle me asshole," I chuckled and made my way down the hall, only to find my oldest brother coming up the stairs.

"Eh Parker," I did a peace sign before ducking into the bathroom.

A few minutes later I finished up my business there, and walked into the hall, and right into my little sister Claire.

"Watch were you're going numbnut," she shoved passed me and waddled down the stairs.

'Damn, pregnancy made someone moody,' I thought, but my thoughts were interrupted by my girlfriend coming down the hall with my daughter.

"Hey baby, hey baby girl," I took Abby from D and went to go get Claine up for his first day of preschool, only to find him and Dry's son sitting on the couch watching TV.

"DAD!" One of the kids screeched, which was enough to draw attention to me, Dry, Drake, Parker, Jake, and my dad.

I watched Damian run up to Dry and cling to him.

"Breakfast," my mom threw the big plate if bacon and eggs on the table, it has to big, when your families as big as mine.

My brothers fought over bacon and my sisters fought for space to sit. 

I looked down at Abby, who had fallen asleep again and had wrapped her tiny hands around my arm.

"Hey Claine, I made you some potato salad for you lunch," I heard D say, I could practically hear Claine's excitement.

"That kid loves potatoes doesnt he?" Drake smiled, then his daughter yelled for help with her hair, so he was off.

"Dad!!" Claine ran into my legs, "MOMMA MADE ME POTOS SALAD!" I chuckled at my sons excitement.

Then it was time for everybody who wasn't three to go to school. D and I got Claine into the truck, Drake and Dea had already headed off to go pick up Drakes girlfriend, Jessi. I watched Dry struggle to get Elliott, Damian and Arou all in the car, thankfully his girlfriend, Dracy saved him in the nick of time. Jake and Nemesis had left earlier to take their daughters to daycare before going to work.

D and I got Claine dropped off at school, where he quickly found his firsts Val, X, Gravel and Ben.

Then D and I headed off to building, the highschool, we were both in our last year.

At school I met up with a few of my brothers again and headed off to class, where D totally didn't give me head in math so I totally didn't go fuck her in the old locker rooms.


	2. Lunch

Dry's POV

I thought about skipping lunch and maybe going out back and smoking, but then I remembered I have lunch with Dracy and I like her ass way more than smoking.

As I walked down the hall everyone stared. I'm sort of a celebrity here, fucked everything guy, gal and nonbinary there is at this school.

That's the reason I have three kids with three different baby mommas, none are my current gfs either.

Once I made it to the cafeteria I had to find Dracy, which wasn't hard.

"Hey baby," I sat and wrapped my arm around her, kisses her neck, promoting a slight blush.

"Dry Wolf," I heard the snarling voice above me.

"What'd I do? Fuck your fuck toy?" I looked up to see the jock, Ace, standing there in his 6'1 glory.

"You know what you did!" He growled, fangs showing.

"Angers not a good look on you babe," I tapped his cheek, "why are you complaining now? You weren't complaining when your cock was down my throat," I could see him cracking.

I smiled triumphantly when he walked away.

I turned to see Dracy giving me a look.

"What baby?" I whispered, "You know I'm all yours baby," I finished my sentence with a nip on her throat, making her shiver.

"Wanna skip lunch baby," I kissed her throat again, feeling her nod, "good."

I lead her off, and you can fill in all the rest.


	3. Late

Wendel's POV

I groaned, trying to force myself awake, I cracked my eye open to look at my clock, only to realize it was 10:30!

'Im late,' I tried rolling over, only to remember why I'm late.

She had herself tucked into my body as close as possible, so fucking cute and tiny.

We kept each other up until 2am last night. I think we went at it for 4 hours, and crashed right after.

"Wendel?" She started stirring, opening her emerald green doe eyes.

"Yea baby," I kissed her head and wrapped my arms tighter.

"We're late aren't we?" She asked, nuzzling my chest.

"Yea," I chuckled at how her nose tickled.

"Let's not go, I'm sore," she looked up and kissed my collarbone.

"OK baby girl," I rolled and put her on my chest, where she got comfy and fell asleep again.

I heard feet stomping down the hall and guess my little brother slept in too.

I played with Chara's hair and pull up the blanket to her shoulders and traced her spine under the blanket.

'God shes beautiful,' I smirked at this vixen of a creature I had on my chest.

"I love you," I whispered into her hair and let myself drift off back to sleep.


	4. Cold blooded

Kyro's POV

I looked down at the blood soaking through the carpet, squishing under my steel toe boots. 'Dammit,' I thought, seeing the man trying to crawl away, struggling to catch his breath and trying not to bleed out.

"Where you going fucker?" I growled kicking him onto his back.

"Please! I have three kids!" He screamed.

"You know what? I had a couple kids too, and then dip shits like you killed them," I pointed the gun at his head, where I'd already blew part of his ear off. 

"Please do-" I cut him off with a bullet through his head, he flopped down, unmoving.

He wasn't lying about having three kids, but that wasn't the whole story. He had raped the kids mothers, almost killing them, and locking them in the basement.

I went to the girls bedroom, the two girls were sat under the side of there bunk beds.

"He's gone girls, you're safe, I promise," I reached my clean hands out to her, the younger one, probably 6, took my hand and stood up and wrapped her arms around my neck, her sister stood up, she was probably 12, followed suite.

I stood up, carrying the 6 year old with me, the 12 year old was clinging to my shirt as I walked down the hall to the boys room, where I found him, he was about 15, standing there with a gun.

"You're fine," I raised one arm that wasn't holding the 6 year old. 

"Who are you?" He asked.

"He's save Keten, he killed him," the 12 year old smiled at her older brother.

"Where's the basement?" I asked, the 15 year old lead me to the basement door.

"Here," I handed the youngest to her oldest brother, and I headed down the stairs.

I unchained who could still walk and carried out who couldn't. They were all safe, and I got them out.

Another job well done. Ready for another one.


	5. Dammit

Maddi's POV

I sat in math, barely listening as the teacher droned on, much more interested by Holt, who sat across the room from me and was currently making faces at me.

The bell rang finally and I got all my shit together and shoved it in my bag. By the time I was done Holt had made his way to me.

"Hey Mads," he wrapped his arm around my waist as a stood up.

"Hey Hyde," I winked at him as we headed to lunch, I grabbed lunch and sat beside him and waited for D, Clawd, Dry, Dracy, Chase and the two sets of twins.

"Hey," I looked up from whatever crack head video Holt had been showing me to see my older bitch of a sister, Frankie standing there, glaring at Holt, who was her ex.

"Yea?" I asked.

"Will you pick up Frannie? I'm busy after school," she looked back at the jock table where the asshole named Ace sat.

"Frankie you know I have practice tonight, you owe me," I said through gritted teeth.

"You're a lifesaver," she sighed and sauntered back to her boy toys.

"Need me to pick Frannie?" Holt asked, feeding me a chip.

"No, I will borrow your truck tho, I only brought my bike," I leaned against him.

Them D came to the table, limping slightly, followed by Clawd who looked ruffled.

"Have fun babes?" I asked D and she nodded, eyes glazed over a little.

"Dry and Dracy are busy," Clawd pulled D onto his lap as they sat down.

"Of course," I chuckled.

Then Jaycub sat down silently, followed by Jaysin, both had done something they shouldn't of and I knew it.

Then the other set of twins showed up, Zack had his arms wrapped around his girlfriend and was smothering her with kisses, while Zeke sat on his phone.

Chase ran up pulling a brunette boy behind him, "Hey!!" He waved happily before sitting with the boy.

"Hey Nick," Clawd smiled and ate around the D in his lap.

"Hey," I was surprised when Timber came and sat with us, "Netty's sick," I nodded and offered her some juice.

Then I heard laughing, I turned around to see Frankie laughing at Jackson and Twig, who were sitting alone together at a table.

"Bitch," Holt and I stood up, quickly going to Jackson and Twig's table.

"Come sit with us dude," Holt motioned to her brother to come with him, "cmon Twig, I'm not gonna carry you there," Holt chuckled.

"Damn," Twig got up and came with us.

Let's just say our table was able to shut up Frankie pretty fast.


	6. Again

Wrens POV

My brother's were still asleep and I was on the phone with Mya, my ex.

"Are you taking Maria tonight? I have work tonight," I could hear the desperation in her.

"Of course, I love spending time with her," I smiled, and thought of my three year old daughter, who had her mother's carmel skin, her mother's gray eyes, my blonde hair and my crooked horns.

"Thank you so much Wren!" I heard her smile. "She loves her dad," I smiled at that.

"5:30?" I asked.

"Would 4 work?" 

"Yea, see you then," I hung up the phone, just in time to see my younger sister walking down stairs in a shirt that used to be Wendel's.

"Hey Wednesday," I smiled and she nodded before grabbing a bowl and filling it with cereal and milk.

"Wren~" I looked up to see my current fling standing there.

"Busy," I mumbled, looking for a snack for Maria tonight.

I heard her huff and leave mad.

"Bubba?" Winston asked me and demanded a hug from me.

"I'm not cooking," I chuckled at the sad excuse for Wendel came down the stairs, he and Chara had another five minutes breakup.

"Fuck it," Wendel grabbed a blood bag and downed it in two gulps.

"You home tonight?" Isacc asked me as she walked through the kitchen.

"Light house tonight," that's where all Maria's stuff is.

"OK," they all nodded.

They headed off to school and I headed to the light house to check on the dogs to see if they've destroyed anything from last night. I then got Maria's stuff sorted and washed her sheets and blankets.

At four I headed to Mya's house to pick up my girl. I picked up Maria and got to the light house with her.

She's an angel.


	7. Beginning

Chase's POV

I worried my paper as I waited for the teacher to come around to check them.

"Dude I bombed the quiz in Miles," my crush looked tired as hell.

"Same," his friend nodded.

I saw him whisper to Nick, my crush, and then Nick turned to look at me, I quickly looked away, going back to fidgeting with my paper, angry at myself.

Then I heard my brother asking if I was in that class.

The teacher told me to hand in the test and go with Clawd.

"Hey," I looked up at my brother, "what're we doing?" I asked, grabbing his arm.

"Moms in labor," I'm guessing Clawd's in charge of getting us all together to head to the hospital, he was the oldest who was not graduated.

"Oh!" I clapped happily.

We got to the hospital with all the siblings, including a few extras, like D, Dracy and Jessi.

Within a hour of us being there, my mom gave birth to my new baby sister, who she named Clay.

I sat in the hall with Clawd while the other day Clay.

"Were the kids picking on you again Chase?" He asked, it was a valid question.

"No. But my crushes friend, who knows I have a crush on them saw me staring," I wringed my hands.

"Chase, I don't know who your crush is," I shook my head stupidly.

"Nick," I mumbled.

"Chase," Clawd wrapped his arm around my shoulders, "One day you need to grow a pair of balls and ask him out," I nodded a little.

"Hey," I looked up.

Little did I know my luck would change so fast so soon, and for the better too.


	8. Something

(I just realized how many of these people are OCs and I'm trying to think of actual Monstet High characters but like I can't focus on shiiiiittttttt)

Duece's POV (ironically the newest og to join the group)

I stretched out, having kicked the blanket off my bed sometime in the night, being cold was my only reason for being up at 2 am. 

I grabbed the blanket off the floor and tried to fall back asleep, only to have my phone ring right when I was asleep.

'Who the fuck wants me at two am,' I looked at my phone and saw it was from a unknown number. 'Not important,' I hung up and rolled over.

In the morning I listened to the voicemail, it ended up being Cleo, who I haven't talked to in month's.

"Hello?" She answered when I called back.

"Hey, sorry, but it was 2am," I chuckled and gasped as I almost dropped my phone into the sink.

"Oh, shit, we have a time difference, sorry," she sounded nervous.

"You OK?" I asked, one of my snakes hissing at a fly.

"Deuce..." She trailed off.

"What?"

"Can I come back?" Her voice shook.

"Uh, yea, why?"

"Their not the nicest people to be around," she was watching herself.

"Get the earliest tickets as soon as you can."

"Thank you, thank you," she seemed relieved.

I went to get her from the airport two days later.

"Cleo!" I was shocked when I saw her, disheveled hair, mascara tracks down her face, and a very simple outfit.

She hugged me so tight and we grabbed her luggage, one bag surprisingly, and headed to my car, where she told me all that happened to her. Suddenly I was never happier to be around her.

Once we got to my house I told her to go take a shower and I'd grab her some clothes.

"Duece?" She asked feebly from the bathroom.

"Yea," I popped my head in to see her staring at the tub.

"Will you help me, a-and sit outside the door please?" I nodded and turned on the water for her, letting her check the heat.

"Here's some clothes," I sat them and a towel down on the counter, "its just a pair of my old sweats and a shirt," she smiled.

"That's enough."

I stood outside as she showered and talked to her through the bathroom door, listening to her stories from when she was gone overseas.

Then, we she got out we laid in my bed and I held her for as long as she needed me to. I held her until she stopped crying and let her relax in my arms.

I think I might be falling in love again.


	9. Rock solid

(Adding about og)

Rochelle's POV

I really didn't want to go to school. No one ever take me seriously. Last time I went to school I got pushed around and now I have a new chip.

"Ro!!" I turned around to see Garrett standing in the doorway, stupid smile on his face.

"Yes?" I pushed myself up off the mattress.

"Look!" He held out his hands to show plane tickets.

"What!!" I rushed to him, forgetting about my lack of proper clothing. "You're taking me to Scaris!!" I jumped.

"Qui mon amour," he kissed me lightly, "know put on clothes amour, you are practically naked," he traced my hip, proving his point.

"Pourquoi?" I grumbled, "je ne veux pas!"

"S'il vous plaît?" He rested his hands on my hips, pulling me to him and he forced me to look at him, "amour," he kissed me, causing my resolve to shatter.

"Bein," I stripped off what was left of my pajamas, mostly just a pair of lacy underwear and a tank top.

I put on my clothes, a fairly simple one today.

Lastly, after I had my shoes buckled, I brushed out my hair, and put it in a braid today.

"Magnifique mon amour," he kissed my cheek.

"Va te faire foutre," I stuck out my tongue.

"Rude," he laughed.

He forced me to go to school, but he kept me entertained today. 

"je t'aime," we said in unison at the end of the day.

Our loves rock solid.


	10. Blue

Lagoona's POV (since I pissed off my friend I'll explain, she's not a bad guy per say, but she's very protective of his little sisters, making her seem like a bad guy)

Laia was pacing up and down the wall. We were both stressed beyond belief.

"Lani should've been home an hour ago!" I snapped at my older sister who was pacing, making her jump a little.

"I know, I know," I saw Lani walk in, her blonde and pink hair up in a bun. That means she'd been out with one of her friends, since she only had on arm. Her green coat was limp on her right side, one of her boots were untied and her pant leg was bunches up.

"Where were you!" I clenched my jaw.

"I was at the Wolf's, I tried to leave before dinner, but Jewel wouldn't let me leave without eating, and then Jaysin and I started playing a game and I lost track of time," her lips where bitten and red.

"Really?" I crossed my arms across my chest and cocked out my hip.

"Yes!" She was searching my face for the look of belief.

"Go, Kali's still late, you have a valid alibi, go shower and go to bed," I hugged her and kissed her cheek, helping her out of her boots and taking her coat before undoing her hair.

"Thank you Gooni," she kissed my cheek.

I watched her run upstairs, I sighed when I heard the water started running.

"The only reason she has a curfew is because she's someone people wanna take advantage of," I sighed at Laia.

"I'm aware," she finally sat down.

We watched the clock for another hour until we heard a engine shut off in our drive.

I opened the door to see Kali's friend, Ariana helping her out of the car.

"Lagonna, will you help me? Her bags in my back seat," she huffed as she got Kali out of the car.

"What happened?" I grabbed Kali's backpack.

"We were getting ready to leave my house, and since we were running a little late I drove her, and my house is an hour and a half away, well, she passed out when we got in the car and I don't know what to do," I could hear Ariana panic.

"You're OK, she's probably dehydrated," Laia took Kali upstairs to get her hydrated.

"I'm sorry," Ariana bit her lips.

"You're fine, go home and get some rest," I hugged her.

Both my younger sisters were home now, I didnt have to be bad cop anymore and could go back to taking care of them.


	11. Bottle

Timber's POV

I groaned, I hated geometry as much as Clawd hated Science.

I grabbed my bottle, swishing around what definitely wasn't water around inside it. I took a sip of the whiskey and juice that laid inside my metal bottle.

"Baby!" I looked over to see my girlfriend looking at me unimpressed.

"What?" I capped my bottle, putting it under my desk before our math teacher could see the bottle.

"Whiskey? Really?" I looked up to see Laura leaning across the desk behind me, her tits almost clawing there way out of her low cut shirt.

"Want some?" I offered her some, quickly retorting when her boyfriend, and my captain, Clawd walked in.

"I'm a vodka girl," she smiled and went to sit in the back with Clawd.

"Can I have some?" Netty asked, I handed her the bottle and she hiccupped right after taking a swig.

"Careful baby girl, you're a lil bit of a light weight," I chuckled as she glared at me.

"Fuck off," she handed me back my bottle.

The teacher finally showed up and droned on for what seemed like forever and got cut off by the bell ringing.

I quickly dumped my stuff at my locker, finished my bottle of whiskey, grabbed my actual water bottle, OK, maybe water and vodka, and went to go change for practice.

After practice I waited for Netty to come into the locker room after volleyball.

"Hey hot stuff," I pinned her against the lockers.

"Hey handsome," she traced my abs through my jersey.

"Love you," I kissed her neck.

"Shower?" She giggled.

"Yea," I lead her in after stripping.

Let's just say alcohol makes me a little more, 'adventurous'.

We had a little bit of fun there, the ride home, and when we went home. We didn't go to school the next day since she was sore and I was hungover.


	12. Silver

Clawdeen's POV

I tried to roll over, but Jordan's arm was holding me into the mattress. He pulled me closer to his chest, mumbling something.

"Baby," I pecked his lips, "let me up, La-hee's crying," I pushed him a little.

He mumbled and lifted his arm, I got up and took La-hee out of her bed and carried her back to bed with Jordan.

All three if us fell asleep, La-hee in the middle of us, Jordan's arms wrapped around us both and my arms cradling my daughter.

"Morning sunshine," Jordan woke me up at about 6:30.

"Hi baby," I stretched out a little, trying not to wake up La-hee.

"School today," I shook my head at him and whined, pulling the kid closer to me and nuzzling her copper ringlets.

She started to wake up, nuzzling into my arm, "momma," she opened her silvery gray eyes.

"Hi baby," I kissed her forehead.

Soon enough we started to get ready. 

Her dad was trying to her in touch with me again, but as soon as I told him I was pregnant he wanted nothing to do with me, that's when Jordan came into our lives, I was about 4 months pregnant.

"Cmon princess, let's let's momma get dressed," Jordan picked La-hee up and went to get her dressed.

I quickly got dressed, opting for one of Jordan's shirts, a pair of leggings, wedged boots and a jacket. I'd leave Clawd to do my hair today, I wanted him to do the really tight braids.

La-hee came running back into the room with a little pair of jeans and a long sleeved shirt that said "Angel" with a devil tail on the back.

"Let's get breakfast," I carried her downstairs where my mom has food on the table and Clawd was already up.

While La-hee and Jordan were dating Clawd braided my hair for me, with help from Abby, his little girl.

Then we all got ready for school, La-hee got dropped off at the daycare and we headed off.

This is our daily routine. Soon they're will be a new addition to our little family.


	13. Wish

Gigi's POV

I'm pissed.

I'm fucking pissed.

Duece and I were doing great, we've been dating for like a year, then yesterday I caught him with Howleen. I wouldn't be as mad if they hadn't literally been making out and she had been shirtless.

Well my friends Operhette, Roe, and Vein found out and said I wasn't gonna be sad.

They ended up dragging me go a bar, Roe and Vein's favorite bar, and also the most popular gay strip club in Wolvestein, Mexico.

I've always known I'm Bi, but I've never found a girl other that Queen Bonita who's turned me on at all.

I felt bad for my brother would couldn't come with us, but he'd really enjoy all the guys in speedos and thongs.

I sat at a table as a dancer came on stage, a beautiful tall Wolf girl, she was wearing a tight gray swimsuit like outfit, leaving little to the imagination.

"You look sad beautiful, can I buy you a drink or anything?" She leaned on the table, her tit almost fell out of her top, her hair falling in front of her in blonde curls.

"Sure, I'm dealing with a break up." I looked away from her, she was absolutely beautiful, but I was 100% sure she was related to Clawd.

"Oh Sweetie," she walked to the bar where a vampire was making drinks and handed her two which she brought to me.

When she sat I saw Roe winking at me before kissing Vein again.

"Here ya go beautiful," she handed me the drink, this time her nipple was coming out of her outfit, and holy shit this girls my wet dream.

"You need a show, on the house, come with me," she grabbed my hand and led me to a back room, it was dark and smelled of cigarettes.

"What do you want babydoll?" She turned around and wrapped her arms around my shoulders, bringing her body to mine.

"I-i don't know," I stuttered and gently put my hands on her hips, god she was warm.

"Can I kiss you?" She asked, smiling, flashing a fang, honestly it turned me on more.

I nodded and she kissed me and I let my hands wonder, I started feeling up her hips, slipped my hands up to her chest, she slipped her hands under my shirt, she let out a soft moan when I grabbed her ass.

Not very long after she had her hand up my skirt, I had undid her swimsuit and was slowly teasing her.

She had to stop short of either of us cumming because her boss yelled for her.

"I'll see you again baby doll, my name's Jude," she kissed me and fixed her swimsuit, then she walked out, leaving me horny, dazed and with her number on a piece of paper.

"Worth it," I walked out and sat with my friends until we went home.


	14. Bubblegum lies

Nikki and Nelly

(3rd person)

Nelly knew if Nikki caught her she'd be pissed off. She walked down the sidewalk, hoping to avoid anyone she knew, especially D or Clawd.

She dropped the cigarette on the ground a stomped it out, guilt started to sit in as she snuffed it.

'Shes gonna fucking kill me if she finds out,' Nelly sighed and stopped at the gas station near by and grabbed a pack of gum and a Monster.

"That'll be $4.50," Nelly looked at the cashier from under her hat.

"Here ya go Keith," Nelly handed over a $5 bill and got change back.

"See ya Nels," he called after.

"Nope, only Nikki gets to call me that," Nelly sneered, walking out.

She popped the gum in her mouth and hoped the wind would get rid of most of the smoke smell, the gum and monster would get the smell off her tongue.

She made it back to her car, never happier for the extra clothes in her backseat. She didn't care enough to drive somewhere else so she changed in the parking lot. 

Once changed she drove to where she'd be meeting Nikki.

"Hello?" Nelly answered her phone that rang thru her radio.

"Nels!" Nikki's laughter rang thru the stereo.

"Yea?" Nelly chuckled, stopping at the stop light and using that time to fix her belt.

"Hurrrryyyyyy uppppppp," Nikki whined.

"I am, calm your tits."

"No! My tits aren't even CLOSE to calm right now!"

"Need to come hold em Nik?"

"Ye-NO NELLY BE SERIOUS!!!" Nikki couldn't stop laughing.

"I'll be there soon, bye," Nikki said bye through her laughter and Nelly drove there.

When she pulled up she realized she still had her gum in her mouth.

Nikki would know. She knew the only time Nelly chewed gum was after she smoked, so Nelly threw the gum out fast.

Pretty soon Nikki was running to Nelly's truck.

"You look cute," Nelly unlocked the door for her.

"So do you!" Nikki hoisted herself into the truck, skirt riding up thighs as she sat. Let's just say Nelly wasn't bothering to hide her stare.

"So, where are we going?" Nelly asked, looking in the rearview to back out, catching a glimpse of the fact she had a random bra in the back.

They went to the restaurant Nikki had planned to go to.

They say in a booth and talked, they ate and decided to go on a walk.

"Nelly," Nikki stopped Nelly.

"Yea?"

"Nels, I need to tell you something."

"Yea?" Nelly's heart started racing.

"You're my best friend, I don't want that to change, but I know you have a crush on me, but we can't be together," Nikki looked up at Nelly.

"Nikki, I love you, you're my best friend, I was never going to act on my crush, I'm sorry."

Nikki hugged Nelly tightly, they continued to just be in each others company for the rest of the day.

Nelly dropped Nikki off at home and as soon as she drove away she lit up another cigarette and drove towards Daya's house. Ready to make a mistake.


End file.
